Foolish Moony
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Sirius Tod ist bereits 3 Jahre her. Harry verletzt sich, und plötzlich zeigt Remus ihm eine ganz andere Form von Magie. Remus/ Harry fluff Slash


Title: Foolish Moony

Title: Foolish Moony

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Remus/Harry

Warning: non

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't so, don't ask, don't tell.

A/N: Die Story „Kiss it better" hat mich hierzu inspiriert. Ich habe aber ein anderes Pairing genommen.

Summary: Sirius' Tod ist bereits 3 Jahre her. Harry lebt bei Remus.

Foolish Moony

_Oh Harry… so I see you sitting there in front of me. Wanting more from me… and all ich can hope is, that James will forgive the foolish Moony…_

Remus war ein Mensch, der morgens schon sagen konnte, ob der Tag gut oder schlecht würde. Heute war Sonntag, und als er aufwachte, freute er sich auf den Tag, denn es würde ein guter werden. Schon aus dem Grund, dass Harry heute den ganzen Tag hier verbringen würde. Die Woche über war er ja fast den ganzen Tag an der Uni (er wollte nach dem Krieg mit der magischen Welt nichts mehr zu tun haben) und Remus bekam ihn morgens nicht zu Gesicht, und Abends war Harry doch meist schon sehr geschafft.

Doch das erste schlechte Omen traf ihn wie einen Hammerschlag. Als er auf den Wecker sah, blickte ihm ein großes 11:24 entgegen. Er schlug sich gegen den Kopf. Er hatte verschlafen… und wie… aber nur weil er sich gestern Abend einfach nicht von dem Buch trennen konnte, welches er gestern gekauft hatte.

Gerade heute musste ihm das passieren… dabei wollte er Harry doch wenigstens sonntags das Frühstück ans Bett bringen. Das tat er immer, schon seit Harry vor knapp 3 Jahren bei ihm eingezogen war.

Schnell stand Remus auf, und zog sich den Morgenmantel über. Er hatte beim Aufstehen Rückenschmerzen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er alt wird, dachte er. War er mit 40 wirklich schon so alt?

Als er in der Küche ankam, stand das Frühstück schon auf dem Tisch. Harry saß dort und schaute ihm über die Zeitung hinweg an. „Oh Morgen Remus! Ausgeschlafen? Ich wollte dich nicht wecken kommen." Sagte Harry fröhlich. Er war der einzige Teenager, den Remus kannte, nicht das er besonders viele kannte, der auch morgens schon gut drauf war.

Remus nahm neben Harry Platz und Harry legte die Zeitung bei Seite. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin." Gab Remus entschuldigend zu. Harry winkte ab. „Ach wo! Das ist nicht schlimm. Remus, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dem du Frühstück machen musst, und der nicht alleine zurecht kommt." Harry grinste und auch Remus musste lächeln.

Harry hatte ja so Recht, er war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Im Gegenteil, in den Jahren, in denen er hier war, hatte er sich richtig gut entwickelt. Aus dem kleinen, zierlichen Harry, war ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden. Allerdings hatte er keine Freundin, doch darüber war Remus auch nicht unbedingt traurig, denn irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass Harry mit irgendjemand intim wurde. Remus hätte sich für diesen Gedanken am liebsten geschlagen. Wenn Harry eine Freundin hätte, sollte er sich für ihn freuen, und nicht eifersüchtig, wegen seiner eigenen sexuellen Frustration sein. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er Harry immer noch für das Kind hielt, welches er nicht mehr war.

„Aahh… scheiße!" Fluchte Harry und Remus fuhr erschrocken zu ihm um, hätte sich fast an seiner Soja-Milch verschluckt. Harry lehnte nach vorne über seine Hand, und Blut tropfte von dieser auf seinen Teller, auf dem das durchschnittene Brötchen und ein Messer lag.

„Harry!" Rief Remus fast panisch. „Was ist passiert." „Ich hab mich in die Hand geschnitten." Sagte Harry. „Lass mal sehen." Sagte Remus warm und beruhigend. Harry streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, sog scharf die Luft ein, als Remus sie in die Hand nahm.

Quer über die Innenseite von Harrys Hand zog sich ein blutender Schnitt, der sehr schmerzhaft aussah. Remus, der aber mal vor etlichen Jahren ein Buch über erste Hilfe für Magier und Hexen gelesen hatte (die Muggelversion selbstverständlich auch), wusste aber einen guten Zauber, um die Wunde zu schließen und so die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Keine Panik, das haben wir gleich." Remus lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Kann ich mir kurz deinen Zauberstab leihen?" Fragte er dann. Harry nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, dann gab er ihn Remus. „_Osseoreparo_." Sagte Remus und hielt Harrys Zauberstab auf seine Hand. Die Wunde schloss sich, doch Harry verkrampfte sich stark. „Es ist normal, dass das etwas weh tut. Aber nun wird nicht mal mehr eine Narbe zurück bleiben." Sagte Remus und versuchte Harry auf zu muntern.

„Bin ich ein Idiot." Sagte Harry und lächelte etwas geknickt. „Bin noch zu blöd, um mir'n Brötchen auf zu schneiden." Sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Dann ist es wohl doch besser, wenn ich dir sonntags das Frühstück wieder bringe, oder?" Sagte Remus zwinkernd.

Harry machte die Hand langsam zur Faust, öffnete sie dann vorsichtig wieder. „Tut es noch weh?" Fragte Remus und Harry nickte. Er seufzte. „Nun Harry, ich bin kein Mediwizard und das ist so das einzige, was ich kann. Es wird wohl noch etwas wehtun." Sagte Remus.

Harry sah immer noch skeptisch auf seine Hand und machte keine Anstallten, weiter zu essen. Remus konnte es gar nicht ertragen, ihn so zu sehen. Vielleicht kam das daher, dass er Harry in letzter Zeit immer nur in guter Stimmung gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie es war, als Harry nicht gut drauf war, als er verzweifelt, depresiv und ganz und gar Lebensablehnend war.Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, was Harry vielleicht zum lachen bringen könnte. James hatte es mal bei Peter gemacht, als dieser sich beim Besenfliegen verletzt hatte. Peter fand es ungemein komisch und vielleicht…

„Oh Harry, ich kenne noch eine andere Art von Magie, die selbst Muggel benutzen können. Recht simpel, aber die stärkste überhaupt." Erklärte Remus geheimnisvoll und Harry sah ihn neugierig an. Remus nahm Harrys Hand wieder in seine und küsste ihn leicht an die Stelle, an der zuvor die Wunde gewesen war.

„Wie ist das?" Fragte Remus und lächelte. „Das war zu kurz." Sagte Harry enttäuscht. Remus neigte seinen Kopf nach vorne und tat es wieder. Als Harry sich entspannt zurück lehnte und ihm die Hand bereitwillig entgegen streckte, zog Remus den Kopf wieder zurück.

„Besser jetzt?" Fragte er. Harry sah ihn verspielt grinsend an. Remus wusste, dass Harry ein Spielchen mit ihm spielte. Er bereute, dass er ihm die Sache mit dem Küssen gezeigt hatte. Bei James und Peter war dies anders verlaufen. Schon nach der ersten Lippenberührung lagen beide, sich vor Lachen kringelnd auf dem Boden.

„Oh ja, viel besser. Kannst du's auch an meinem Arm probieren?" Fragte Harry herausfordernd. Gegen Remus Wissen, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen, tat er es doch, und ehe er sich versah, küsste er Harry auch schon den Arm hoch. „Oh! Und am besten an der Schulter auch. Heute Morgen bin ich so verspannt." Remus lachte, mehr um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, als das er das wirklich lustig fand. Denn das tat er ganz und gar nicht. Er schämte sich für die Art, wie ihm dies doch gefiel. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass er hiermit gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

Aber tat er denn was Verbotenes? Er half Harry doch nur, die Schmerzen in der Hand zu vergessen.

Diese Schmerzen hatte Harry in der Tat schon längst vergessen. „Fühlt sich gut an…" sagte er leise, dann wurde er rot wie eine Tomate. Wo führte das denn noch hin? Doch es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, denn es fühlte sich in der Tat gut an, und er wollte es nicht mehr missen.

„Das sollte es auch. Ich nehme an, dass du dich jetzt gut fühlst." Sagte Remus, froh, dass er es beenden konnte, aber auch zugleich enttäuscht darüber. Harry sah ihn gespielt jämmerlich an. „Da tut's auch noch weh." Er deutete auf sein Schlüsselbein. Remus schloss die Augen und ließ seine Lippen Harry auch dort küssen.

„Und hier." Harry deutete auf seinen Hals. Remus war zu sehr vertieft darin, Harrys Haut zu liebkosen, als dass er auch nur ein Wort dagegen gesagt hätte. Es war ein überaus betörendes Gefühl, einen 16 Jahre jungen Teenager Jungen vor sich sitzen zu haben. Remus ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die kreischte: ‚Doch dieser Junge ist Harry Potter!'

Harry schauderte, als Remus begann, ihn auch am Hals zu küssen. Es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an. Anfangs hatte er Harrys Haut nur leicht berührt, nun schien es Harry, als wolle Remus ihn verführen. Und Gott, ja, er wollte von ihm verführt werden.

„Hier." Sagte Harry nun atemlos. Remus hielt inne, als er sah, dass Harry auf seine Lippen deutete.

„Bitte…" Harrys Stimme hatte etwas Flehendes an sich. „Harry, das… das geht nicht, ich meine,… verdammt, ich hätte mich dich niemals küssen lassen dürfen." Sagte Remus, seine Stimme zitterte und er wisch von Harry zurück.

„Hör auf zu sagen, dass es dir Leid tut!" Sagte Harry laut, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Er hatte dieses Gefühl von plötzlicher Wut, das Remus nur zu gut kannte. „Ich will es auch, Remus, ich will von dir geküsst werden!" Sagte Harry bestimmt und Remus unternahm einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch. „Aber versteh doch, Harry, du bist der Sohn meines Freundes und ich kann nicht… ich darf nicht in dieser Weise für dich empfinden."

„In welcher Weise?" Flüsterte Harry und sah Remus verführerisch an. Das war zu viel für ihn. Auch er war nur ein Werwolf. Er stand auf, zog Harry hoch und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Wand.

„In dieser Weise." Sagte er atemlos, bevor er Harrys Lippen mit seinen verschloss, und sie beide in einen innigen Kuss versanken. Jetzt hatte der Teenager es plötzlich sehr eilig und begann, hastig Remus' Morgenmantel zu öffnen, unter dem er nichts, als seine Boxershorts trug.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen knöpfte Remus Harrys Hemd auf, was ihm schon viel zu lange dauerte. Nach einer für Remus viel zu langen Zeit lag Harrys Hemd am Boden, und auch seine Hose war bereits geöffnet.

Eine deutliche Beule zeichnete sich unter den Stoff seiner Unterwäsche ab. Harry legte behutsam seine Fingerspitzen auf seine Erektion und schnurrte Remus ins Ohr. „Hier tut es ganz besonders weh."

Ende

Juni, 2004

Eine FanFiction von FakedSmile

Ich bitte um Reviews.


End file.
